


This one time, at the pool

by Vanban13



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 0 to 100 real fast, 3racha is a thing, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Bang Chan is a dad, First Meeting, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hella Flirting, Lee minho is a flirt, M/M, Seo changbin is done, changbin is done with minsung, changlix is there is tou squint, han jisung is also a flirt, hrinding, im sorey everhone not there, minho has a brother - Freeform, minsung have no shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanban13/pseuds/Vanban13
Summary: Minho and 3racha's Jisung meet for the first time at the hotel pool. There is mutual flirting and things go somewhere.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	This one time, at the pool

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter and instagram @si_triton

“Minho, are you sure you are ok taking Minsoo to the pool?” Mrs. Lee asked her oldest son. Lee Minho shot her his dazzling smile while picking up his 5 year old brother and throwing him over his shoulders.

“Mom, I would love to spend some time with Minsoo while you and dad go on a date. It’s the least I can do to pay you back for inviting me on this trip,” Minho spoke softly, smiling at his mother from the door.

“You are such an amazing son, be careful please and know I love you both. We will be back at 7 so be back in the room by then please” Minho’s mother kissed both her sons forehead before they left the hotel room. 

WHen Minho got the invite for the all paid trip to America it took little persuasion for him to go. He loved his family and spending a week in America with them would be nice. Finals had also just ended so he was not stressed out with school which was a relief. 

“So Minsoo…. You ready to make the biggest splashes with our cannon balls?” Minho asked, putting his brother down as they got to the pool. It was a fenced off large area on the second flood. Dark blue tiles covering the inside made it look extremely fancy.

“Of course, i’m gonna win obviously,” Minsoo sasses. Minho scoffed at his brother's sarcastic retort.

“I didn't know this was a fight but you're on. Take off your shirt and shoes first please,” Minho laughed as little Minsoo struggled to get his shirt off. Looking around at the cool deck Minho was surprised to find it empty. 

“Now Minsoo, just because there are not a lot of people here does not mean we can be loud and unruly, understand?” Minho asked while struggling to get Minsoo covered in sunscreen.

“Yes I understand, can we go now?” Minsoo deadpanned, pout set on his lips. 

“Wait one second I need my face screen stick,” Minho ordered. He fell onto his knees to search through the large bag they brought with them. Minho faintly registered the pool door opening. He made a mental note to tell Minsoo to be mindful of the other guests. Before Minho could scold his brother on good guest etiquette he screamed.

“CHRISS!” It startled Minho, sending him falling backwards and onto the floor. All Minho could process were his little brother's feet as they stepped on Minho and, Minho guessed, over to the new guests. 

With the air knocked out of his lungs Minho managed to pull himself off the floor and looked where his brother ran off. He was ready to apologize when he recognized the three boys standing at the entrance. 

The short angry looking black haired male was looking down in amusement at the leader of the trio who was squatting town talking happily with Minsoo. The third and final part of their group was not focused on little Minsoo but had his eyes following Minho’s every move.

Awkwardly, Minho speed walked his way to the group. The crouching bleached haired Australian greeted Minho with a smile. He stood up, Minsoo’s hand in his and greeted Minho.

“Hello, I'm Chris or Chan and this is Changbin and Jisung. Little guy here informed me you are his brother and a fan,” Minho smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

“I listen to your music, I would say Minsoo is a bigger fan than me,” Minho jokes, ruffling his little brother's hair. He gave Minsoo a look, begging his little brother not to embarrass him anymore.

“Not true Min, J.One is your phone screen,” Minho flinched as his little brother exposed him.

“That makes me a whole lot happier,” Jisung retorts, sending a wink Minho’s way.

“Jisung, shut up and leave the poor fan alone,” Changbin rolled his eyes and walked away to a seat. Minsoo giggled from his spot next to Chan.

“Muscle pigs cranky,” he said, prompting the other two members to laugh.

I am so sorry for him, you are probably here on vacation and a random kid running up is not exactly vacation like,” Minho apologized. Chan brushed it off.

“He's a fan not a random little kid. He’s way better then some screaming fangirls,” Chan pointed out before dragging away his brother to swim.

“Date me, marry me. Like girl chill, i’m, gay af let me live,” Jisung complained rolling his eyes. 

“You’re gay?” Minho asked half heartedly.

“I was literally checking you out, was I not obvious?” Jisung asked. Raising an eyebrow as he proceeded to check out Minho once again.

“You are a lot more confident in person than I expected,” Minho said cheekily, patting Jisungs cheek and walking back to his stuff. Jisung followed behind him, like a puppy with it’s master.

“So you're not against my advances?” Jisung smirked. Minho sat down in a deck chair, Jisung following suit quickly. Minho watched with careful eyes and Chan and Minsoo swan around together playing tag. He gave Jisung a side glance and a smile.

“As an attractive gay male, I feel like I have a shot with someone like you,” Minho shrugged, shamelessly watching as Jisung pushing his hair back in one swoop. 

“Someone like me? What’s that mean princess?” Minho was shocked at the nickname. 

“It means, famous little squirrel,” Minho pointed out, turning to make eye contact with the overly confident squirrel. 

“Aww, you gonna get with me for my fame?” Jisung asked sarcastically. Minho shrugged and smirked.

“Maybe I will just sleep with yah and take everything in your wallet before I go?” Minho suggested. Jisung was eating up his words. Their game a very sarcastic tangle of webs.

“Joke’s on you then, I never carry cash,” Jisung bit his lip. Minho watched as Jisung let his gaze follow the solid curves of Minho’s exposed thighs. His swim suit was a bright color and only attracted the man's attention. Minho turned to face Jisung, who was already facing him, leaned over into Jisung space, positioning his lips to barely brush against the lobe of Jisung’s ear. 

“Guess I will have to sleep with you a little more than once then,” Minho retorted, not pulling away. Jisung smelt good, like strong coffee. 

“Well I really wanna fuck you so I think we could make it work,” Jisung said, being daring Jisung placed a had on Minho's thigh, squeezing the strong muscle. Minho giggled before standing up. He smiled down at Jisung before pulling off his shirt, kicking off his flip flops and making a run for the pool. Without looking back at Jisung he swan over to Chan and his brother. Chan gave him a side look and sarcastic smile.

“Now that you showed interest he won't leave you alone,” Chan pointed out, splashing some water at Minsoo, the little boy just giggled and continued to dive for his toys. Minho shrugged.

“I don’t mind, he seems really cool and we get along,” Minho siad. He was barely able to finish before he felt himself being lifted and thrown somewhere into the deep end of the pool.

“What the fuck!” Minh sputtered when he emerged from the water. Chan and his little brother were blocked by an annoying smiling face. Jisung dark blue hair falling quite attractive over her eyes. Minho glared and swam backwards, Jisung just following after him. Before he knew it, Minho was pinned between Jisungs arms. His own arms holding onto the younger's shoulders to hold himself up. Jisung legs slipping betweens Minho’s with ease. 

“I wasn't done talking to you and you just ran off,” Jisung tisked. Minho bit back a smile as Jisung's right hand slowly slid down his back..

“Had to check on my brother,” Minho said as he left one of his own hands to fall into the small space between the two bodies. Fingers falling down Jisung toned chest at a teasingly slow pace. Jisung threw back his head and laughed. His hair falling and revealing his forehead. Before falling back into place when Jisung looked at Minho again. 

“He’s good with Chan. I plan to steal my princess away as much as I can. Minho laughed, letting his hand flick one of Jisung’s nipples on it’s path down. Jisung hissed and Minho smirked.

“Did you steal me away just to flirt Mr. Sungie?” Minho asked, mock innocence. Jisung chuckled deeply before suddenly dropping his hand from Miho’s lower back and aggressively grabbing the perky but behind Minho. Minho sighed as Jisung pulled him closer by his but, their bodies pressed together and faced exptremely close. Minho smiled, he could feel the faint breaths from Jisung’s lips on his own. 

Now, Minho does not usually let anyone grope him and get this close to kissing him but Jisung seemed to be a special case.

“Depends, are you going to flirt back?” Jisung asked. Minho laughed, throwing his head back before refocusing his gaze on Jisung's dark eyes. 

“Aren't I already?” Minho asked. Jisung huffed and rolled his eyes jerking Minho forward again, their fronts rubbing together in a way that was pleasant for the both of them. 

“I don’t know, would you be interested in kissing me?” Jisung shot back, Minho hummed in consideration, his hand getting more and more daring. 

“How about dinner first?” Minho countered. Jisung pulled Minho against him again. Minho knew he was extremely aroused, he could feel it. He also knew Jisung knew he knew, they were going into some dangerous waters. Literaly and figuratively. Minho had to bite his lip as Jisung continued to move Minho’s body against his. 

“Holy fucking shit, can you guys not fuck in the pool thank you!!!” Changbin screamed from his chair. Having just looked up from his phone to see Jisung basically grinding Minho against his leg. Minho laughed as Jisung turned around to glare intently at his friend. Minho gently pushed Jisung away and shot an apologetic look at Changbin.

“Dinner tonight, and if you are interested after that, I won our game and got a room by myself,” Jisung explained. Minho studied him. His training in psychology gave him a third eye to study people. Under all that confidence and smirk Minho could tell Jisung was genuinely nervous for Minho's answer. Minho nodded, sending relief through Jisung.

“3rd floor, room 315,” see you ar 8 Mr. Sungie,” Minho said before swimming off and joining the game with Chan and Minsoo.

“You’re so fucking dirty you know that?” Changbin snapped at Jisung as the boy wrapped up in a towel and sat by his friend. Jisung shrugged, his eyes watching Minho as the older smiled and swan around with Chan and Minsoo.

“Well he is just as dirty. I think I'm in love, Changbin,” Jisung ranted, his eyes not leaving Minho.

“I hope you are bud,” Changbin rolled his eyes and went back to texting.

And that was the story of how Han Jisung met Lee Minho.

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue due this series but these can be read by them selves. They will all be in the same collection and have the same title with paet numbers


End file.
